1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to sports team organizers, and in particular to a computer-based system and method for organizing players and plays of a sports team.
2. Description of the Related Art
The organization of sports teams and plays has become a sophisticated and involved activity, not only for professional sports teams, but also for recreational sports teams as well. Numerical and biographical data are often used to rate or profile players, and large numbers of graphs or drawings are involved in the generation and explanation of drills and plays. The application of computers to process data relating to the players is becoming more prevalent. The information processing capabilities of computer-based team organizers allow a team manager or coach to rapidly access the team's roster information, individual player capabilities, and game histories, such as wins, losses, and scores. Team lineups may be generated based on the individual player's abilities to enhance the overall performance of the team.
In addition, the graphics capabilities of computer-based systems allows team managers to graphically plan drills and plays to implement game strategies.